Super Moron Heros Yu Yu Hakusho
by Deedlit MagicFayal Wood
Summary: Three teens find themselves in the world of monsters and mysteries. It wasn't your typical friday evening. Kurama and Hiei find the teens have some surprises of their own.
1. SMH Chapter 1

*Super Moron Heroes*  
  
Ok, here goes my first attempt at a Y.Y.H. fan fic. Thanks friends that I sucked the personality out of. Nothing to warn about.  
***********************************************************************  
Chapter 1 "Really Real"  
  
It all started on a Friday night, the three friends managed to get together at the mall and were trashing the arcade scores. Magujie slammed Marushi down on the ground and did a little victory dance on the corps. Gurennu stood by drumming his fingers on the side of his leg. The real Marushi stepped back and stared in disbelief, "I'm dead? _I'm _dead _!!! Arrgghh! Magujie, you little brat!" She punched the other girl in the shoulder as she knocked off another person, this time powered by the machine.  
"Ow." She said mockingly, as she tossed her brown curls with a flip of her head. "I'm going to cry now."  
"Oh man, she is soo dissing you!" Gurennu grinned fiendishly, as he stated the obvious.  
Marushi just jammed her hand in Magujie's pocket and retrieved a few coins and when she protested, made a fake laugh, "Kukkukkukku!" Then she danced away from a halfhearted and distracted kick.  
"Come on Gurennu, let's play a few and prey that she dies soon." She dropped coins into another game and Gurennu followed her with a shrug. After a couple of seconds Marushi was yelling and trying to hit the real Gurennu so that her virtual person might live. "Hey!?! What gives?" The screen suddenly went black.  
"Nooo!!! I was on the _last_ guy!!!" Magujie groaned, dropping her head on the dead controls of her gaming console. "Why?!?" That is when the screaming began in the food court right outside of the little store they were in.  
Curiously they all walked to the front of the store and watched as a mob of people pushed out the exit. Tables were over turned and kids were crying as the place emptied. A purse was dropped and kicked in their direction. Magujie ran over and picked it up, "Hey Lady! Your   
purse!!!" Nobody heard her.  
"Listen kid, get out of here! The building is on fire!!!" A campus policeman urged her towards the exit before he went back to the middle of the shopping area.  
She walked back over to her friends. "Guys, there's a fire, let's burn...Um, I mean, go." She gave them a dumb grin.  
"Are you _insane _?!? We'll get squished like bugs!" Marushi motioned to the people jamming the way.  
"To be squashed or bar-b-qued, that's not a good question." Magujie received a "knock it off!" look from Gurennu. "I'll try to keep you from being road kill, now let's get going!" They got as close to the front doors as they could before Magujie, using her superior size, got them into the mass of pushing people.   
Gurennu lost his balance and Magujie hauled him up by the back of his shirt. They all made it out in one piece. Magujie, remembering the purse, approached a police officer, "Excuse me, but I..."  
"Get behind the line! This place is _dangerous _, get going!!!" She pushed Magujie towards the parking lot.  
Gurennu and Marushi walked up as she mumbled something to herself about giving it to a cop friend. "Let's walk to my house, and you can call your moms." So the three of them walked across the lot and the street, heading for Marushi's house.  
Gurennu adjusted his faded and newly stretched black T-shirt on his small frame. His jean shorts had slid down a little too much during their mad escape and he tried to discretely pull them up. His shoes were the only "new" thing he was wearing and they were a month old. He liked it that way, then his mom didn't freak if something got ruined.  
Marushi wished that her mom was going to be home. Gurennu could get her in trouble, but it was too hot to leave him on the porch. Besides  
Magujie was there and Gurennu was almost two years younger then she was. She shrugged her shoulders to herself. She started sweating and took off her long sleeved flannel shirt and tied it around her waist, leaving her in a green T-shirt and loose fit jeans. Her jogging shoes were looking sad. Her mom was going to get her a new pair next week.  
Magujie opened a pocket on her fatigues and shoved the purse in. Changing the shoulder her backpack sat on, she sighed heavily. "I bet  
my mom has lost five pounds worrying." Her brown T-shirt allowed most of the scars from a skin disorder on her arms to show, and her hiking  
boots were brown and green.   
The three looked related: brown hair, blue eyes, and light skin. They all hated coconut and loved anime. Each had something unique though: Gurennu was male, not yet a teen, and didn't like cookie dough-something the girls adored-; Marushi loved disobeying, was very friendly with everyone, and knew way to much for her own good -because of her parents- much to her displeasure; and Magujie was pudgy, curly haired, and blow her tough exterior was kind of shy.  
Marushi had turned their walk into a nature show. "...And over there is a Mimosa, you can tell because..."  
"Shut up, I don't give a flying flip what kind of tree that is. Only tell me if it's going to fall on me." Magujie covered her ears and ran a few paces ahead. Then she stopped and took her hands off of her ears, as she knelt, looking across the lake that ran parallel to the road. She waved them over and pulled Marushi down by the arm. "Check _him_ out!" She said in an excited whisper.  
"He looks weird, I wonder what kind of costume that is...He looks familiar." She wrinkled up her face in thought, making her glasses slid down her nose. She pushed them back up.  
"Yomi?!? Hey, I bet it's for the new Anime store opening next to the theater." Gurennu said with a grin. "Wonder if he's lost." He looked at the guy for a moment then started to walk towards him.  
Magujie grabbed him by the ankle and he almost kissed asphalt. "What the...Let go. You don't think he's _really_ Yomi, do you?!" He laughed at her.  
"No moron, But I think he could be a few days short of a week, if you catch my drift."  
"Nuts?"  
"Yah, and the mall burning could be his fault." She was serious.  
"You read to many fan fics! He's just a promotion for dweeb-its like you to go to the store. Wake-up and smell the coffee, this is an actor paid to get to your money." Gurennu scoffed. "Ok, let's get a closer look. Then you can see the make-up and we can go to Marushi's and get out of this heat." He led the way through the trees to see the strangely costumed man. He was gone. "Great, where did he go?"  
With a sigh, Magujie shrugged off her pack and stretched.  
"There, get them!!!" A young man's voice came from no where, then the three friends found themselves in a mad struggle with quickly moving enemies.  
Gurennu had been looking for their "Yomi" and had moved into the field, past the trees. He was jumped from behind and hollered at Marushi to get off of him. His arms were forced behind his back. He struggled to get free and to get a view of his attacker. The back of his head connected with something, a nose?, and he got free. The guy had black hair and brown eyes...Defiantly _not_ Marushi.  
Marushi wiped the sweat from her brow and leaned against a tree. She felt eyes on her and looked around. Someone big and muscular, with red curly hair stepped out of the shadows. "If you tell me what you did with it, I wont kill you." Then he attacked her. She was far to surprised to do anything. Then she dropped to her knees at the last moment and the fist meant for her crashed into the tree she had been leaning on and toothpicks went flying as the top of the tree was detached from the bottom. She squeaked in terror and covered her head until the air was free of wood. Then she crawled between his legs and ran. He caught her by her hair and hauled her back painfuly. She jammed her elbow deep between his ribs, hearing a satisfying grunt.  
Magujie heard a soft rustle behind her and turned from viewing the lake as a red headed teenaged boy launched himself at her. Down the hill behind her they tumbled until they landed on a level spot. Dazed they both laid there for a moment, then Magujie realized that a boy was on top of her. She struggled against him wildly. Then she slammed her knee into his groin. She tried to get loose as she screamed louder then she had thought possible. He tackled her and they want more down hill, landing in the murky water. Totally freaked, she scratched and bit him until he released her and she scrambled out of the water choking. She reached into her pocket and retrieved her exact-o-knife. She would rather have her skinning knife, but it was at home. When the boy made it out of the water she hid the knife behind her back. He started at her again, but a shrouded in black appeared and pulled him back, "No Kurama, they're _humans _! Human _children _!"   
She looked at his stunned face as he fingered a cut on his cheek. "I'm sorry..." She laughed with a hint of insanity creeping into her voice. Then she backslapped him hard.  
"_Kurama _?!? And let me guess, you must be _Hiei _!" She sounded poisonous.  
They looked at her like she had said that she was a purple mouse. "Who sent _you _?! How do you know us?" The would-be Kurama demanded.  
"I can sue! I will sue, if you don't drop the dumb act and loose the costumes. Lots of teens know who those characters are moron. Now who are you and where are my friends?" She put her hands of her very curvy hips and glared at them.   
"You hit her in the head Kurama? She's acting like a real loon." 'Hiei' looked at her hard.  
"_Me_ hit *_her _*, I barely got a hand on her the whole time. She's good." Magujie folded her arms across her chest when she realized that 'Kurama' had fixed his gaze on it. "Listen girl, I am Kurama and he is Hiei. I haven't the foggiest idea of what you are talking about."  
"My friends, what have you done to them?!?" She screamed in his face. "Got that?"  
'Hiei' disappeared again and appeared up at the top of the hill. The way he moved wasn't natural, maybe he was...She shook off the thought and ran up the hill after him. 'Kurama' followed. When she reached the spot that they been together last, she found a guy that fit Kuwabara's description pinning Marushi against a tree, her feet dangling. She was laughing at him. "Kuwabara, let her go! She's an earth child."  
He dropped her and spun around angrily. "Look what she did to my face." He growled. His eye was black and Nike was printed on his face.  
Magujie snickered as she pulled her friend to her feet. "Nice touch!" They high-fived.  
"Put me down, you comi-bastard!!!!" Gurennu's voice preceded him as he was brought into the clearing shouldered by a dead ringer of Yusuke. "Let me go you dirty punk!!!"  
"Put him down Yusuke, he's human." Hiei repeated himself once more.  
"_What _!? I just...He...Agh!" He set his burden down less then gently.  
Gurennu was flaming red and growling in anger, as he struggled at his bindings. Magujie cut him free with her exact-o. He put a hand to his face, grumbling about his bloody nose. Magujie found a napkin in her bag that was still against the tree and gave it to him, "You ok?"  
"He deserves a chop, jumping me from behind. Bloody jerk! How dare he give me a crud beating!?!" He tossed the soiled napkin in disgust when his nose finally quit bleeding. "Make that a chop and two high 'yas! Arrgghh!!!"  
"Gurennu...Grip, as in get one." Magujie frowned.  
"Now what do we do? If we leave them the others will find them and kill them, and if we take them, then we have to keep up with them." Yusuke said as a frown creased his face.  
"Oh, how I do love being talked over top of." Magujie sounded annoyed. "We don't need to be _kept up with_ and _who_ said we'd go with a bunch of weirdoes like you?"   
"What others?" Marushi asked.  
"The ones we came after, three dangerous enemies that have allied." Yusuke explained vaguely.  
"Yomi!" Magujie gasped. "We saw him over here, then you..."  
"Who else? Mukuro? Or maybe Takumo?" Gurennu was snappish. He still thought that they were actors.  
"Takumo is dead! Unless...What do you know?!?" Kuwabara lunged at Gurennu. Magujie planted her knife in the large hand.  
"Back off Godzilla!" She hissed. "You touch any of us and we get a bad case of amnesia, understand? Now, who is with Yomi?"  
"Mukuro and we aren't sure of the other one." Kurama sat across from them. "Now, what about you?"  
"When you took out Takumo it wasn't definite if it was just a bast that sent him home, or his death. With no body who's to say? I don't think so. But there are other possibilities...Another old _friend_ of yours or maybe just a power hungry or tricked person." She sighed.  
"She could come up with would be enemies for hours, don't ask for any more. Now what about our families, our lives?" Marushi asked with a face ful of distrust.  
"If you stay...You and they will be killed." Kurama said softly. "I can not say what will happen if you go."  
"Not really a choice, is it? Just like a physco, no options. I'll believe you, when pigs fly!!!" She stood up and started to walk away.  
Kurama looked annoyed. "You are starting to try my patience chick." Then vines came from all directions and snatched up Marushi. She dangled upside down, wide eyed after a second. She struggled to keep her shirt from simply falling off.  
"Ok, I'm convinced! Really!!! Well, I guess we're gonna have to go with you." She yelled to Kurama.  
Gurennu looked up at her mouth hanging open. "Bu das impos.... This is just wrong! Ok, then you're really real. I guess I'll go...."   
"Looks like we do get to send some major time together." Magujie laughed weakly. "Shall we?" She stood up and helped her friends to their feet, after Kurama had set Marushi down gently. They all had lumps in their stomachs as they headed into the unknown, through a gate ripped open by Yuusuke.  
***********************************************************************  
Why? I have no idea. Azusa Wariko Maxwell :)  



	2. SMH Chapter 2

Wow, you got through the first chapter?!? Now Life's going to get fun.  
***********************************************************************  
Chapter 2 "Her Hiei"  
  
The temple that they had read about and seen in the manga videos looked way cooler in person. They all walked around with their mouths open. Marushi finally comprehended that she was looking like an idiot and shut her mouth. She looked at each of the "characters" that stood around her. To her surprise and delight Kuwabara was almost good looking in the flesh, when he wasn't trying to kill her of coarse. Hiei was still had that majorly droolable, sexy look, only better, if that was possible. Yuusuke had a very nice look on him too. Kurama was beautiful, stick him in a dress and he'd win any pageant hands down, yet he still pulled off a masculine look when not smiling. The women were all perfect, annoyingly pretty in every way. She chose to ignore them and focus on Hiei and Yuusuke, she had a thing for short, dark, and dangerous. Who doesn't?  
Magujie had thought something along those lines as well, but decided that Kurama was the most fun to look at of the lot, so she took him in completely before letting her eyes drift away. They landed on Gurennu. He was practically drooling on his T-shirt. She let her eyes flit back over the others. He was looking down Botan's cleavage, how male.  
Gurennu had gotten lost down the front of Botan's dress thing. It was open at the top and several intriguing shadows had lured his eyes. He hadn't meant to look, it just happened. He heard his name and tore his eyes away. "...I'll show you, if you like." Kurama met his eyes. Gurennu's face flushed, did he know where he had been looking? "Aru? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."  
"Well, be glad there will be no test on it later. Do you want me to show you to your room?" Kurama smiled like a Cheshire cat.  
Gurennu had the passing thought of all of the fan fics in which he was gay and seduced with plants, not something he wanted to experience first hand. Yet they were fan fics and he didn't want to pass judgment on him without knowing the real Kurama. The girls and Yukina had left, probably to their room. "Um...Sure, I guess." He did his signature shrug and followed the tall red head to his room.  
"You should try to get some dirt off, Genki will never a low you to the table like that." Kurama pointed at a basin as he flopped down on the edge of the futon.  
Gurennu decided he wasn't being threatened by Kurama and did so. He got the dirt and blood off of his hands, but having no mirror to check his face, just splashed on a little water. Then he picked up a small towel next to the bowl and dried off. He put back down the towel and turned to face where Kurama had sat, he had moved over to a trunk.   
He fished out a shirt and walked over and handed it to Gurennu. "Ya missed a spot." He tapped him lightly on the cheek with his index finger, then went back to the trunk, closing it with a thump.  
Gurennu re-washed his face and changed shirts. The new one was a white button up with long sleeves. It fit ok, only slightly large. He decided that Kurama hadn't done anything that his friends wouldn't have done and dismissed the roomers about the teen.  
Together they walked to the room that they were to eat in. Marushi had on a large navy T-shirt and was cleaned up, hair brushed back from her face. Magujie had on an identical shirt, black windbreaker pants, and her hair looked like a French Poodle was sitting on her head. She now wore her old black ankle boots. They greeted him with smiles and made room between them.  
Hiei entered quietly and looked for an empty spot. He sat next to the strait haired girl and felt her go stiff. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes. He glared at her and was rewarded with a little extra space as she scooted closer to the boy, Gurennu. This Marushi is very easy to intimidate, I might have fun with it. He thought nastily to himself.   
Marushi's heart nearly jumped out of her body with his closeness. A nasty glare made him even more delectable, she decided as she moved closer to Gurennu to get a better view of the small man. Something in his eyes sparked. Mischievous looks were her specialty and she recognized his right away. Then he made a fearsome face, that would have scared a normal girl out of three years of life, but made her-an avid reader that loved doom and gloom- practically swoon. Oh golly, he's soooo cute! She turned her face away and fiddled with her chopsticks nervously, trying to keep a smitten grin off of her face.  
Hn. What else can I do? That was fun, she looks ready to jump out of her skin! Hiei relished the reaction.  
:Hiei, behave! Quit bothering that girl.: Kurama broke into his thoughts.   
He looked across at Kurama's even frown and put on a fake pout. :Hn! You are no fun Youko.: He ate his food in silence. She didn't look at him anymore, and left with her two companions as soon as they had said the customary thanks and complements.  
Gienki beamed at them. They were very well behaved and polite to her. They even had done the pre-meal blessing to their God, lifting her up to Him for her hospitality. Tea should be interesting tomorrow.  
Gurennu walked with them to their room and they all said their good nights. Then he was alone. He walked back to his room slowly. He entered and pulled the door closed behind him. Then he pulled off the shirt and his shorts, so that he stood in boxers and underwear. He missed air conditioning! He tossed the cloths across the bottom of his bed and flopped down on the cool sheets. He laid there for a good while but sleep didn't come.  
Marushi whispered about Hiei and Magujie listened without comment. "Are you asleep?"   
"Hn un."  
"Well, what about you? You love Hiei's character too. What do you think of the real him?" She propped on her elbow and looked her friend  
in the face.  
"Hn...I think I like Kurama better. He reminds me of an old friend. He's a fun loving guy, I think I prefer that to Mr. Frownie Face." She smiled  
at Marushi. "But let's face the facts, I'm not dream date material. I can enjoy looking though."  
"Oh, golly Magujie! Don't put your self down. Maybe you are his dream girl, ya never know."  
"Uh, Marushi, I said dream not nightmare."  
"Unnuaa!?!" She smacked her friend with her pillow. "Maybe you are a secret type, fantasy or something?"  
"I'm not gonna go there, and I don't want to know." She shook her head. A knock sounded at the door. "Come on in Gurennu!"  
He poked his head in the door, "How'd ya know it was me?"  
"Who else would still be up at this hour? We are wired, so are you." Magujie shrugged as she scooted over making room for him to sit on the bed with them. Marushi and she both had on shorts and t-shirts, Marushi's had been at her house and she had packed them to give back.   
"That's pretty dirty." He had his shirt half buttoned, and looked hot and uncomfortable.  
"You can loose that shirt you know. We wont laugh...too much." Marushi teased.  
"Blah! You're a deranged dirty little kid!" He pulled it off and chucked it at her.  
"I try my best." She gave him a smug smile.  
He raised an eyebrow, "Ok right, so now...Just because, _no_! That was totally wrong. Communist Bastard!" He said his favorite insult.  
"Actually it's Republican Bitch." Magujie said out of the blue. "She can't be a bastard, she's female, and she's not a comi, she's a rep."  
"Aru?!? Never mind, cancel that." Glenn gave up. He had forgotten what it was about anyway.  
Magujie asked if they wanted to hear a story and they agreed. The three of them laid on their backs staring at the ceiling as Magujie wove a story for them in soft, quiet, and even tones. Marushi snored softly and Glenn rolled over, an arm flopping across her. She moved the foreign arm and adjusted her position so that she lay on her stomach. She prayed silently before she drifted off to sleep.   
***********************************************************************  
See anything that could be you? I hope so. Azusa Wariko Maxwell :)  



	3. SMH Chapter 3

You're not gone yet? Ok, take this and have fun, I hope it makes you  
smile too.  
***********************************************************************  
Chapter3 "Cute Hn?"  
  
Magujie's eyes flickered open. The sun was rising. Gurennu was pressed against her back and Marushi's elbow was in her stomach. Carefuly she de-tangled herself from them and pulled on her windbreaker pants. She tied her hair in a knot and walked out the door. Soon she  
found herself in the garden, barefoot. She stretched her stiff muscles in the warm sun light. She felt good.  
"Sleep well?" A soft voice floated on the breeze.   
"As well as I ever do, I have insomnia. Are you always up so early Kurama?" She didn't bother to turn and look at him.  
"No, I don't, but today I was. I feel like...Oh, never mind." He stopped himself in mid sentence and chuckled.  
"Hn? You are a strange." She finally turned and found him inches away. "Today is practice, can I watch?"  
"Sure, want to take a go?"  
"Oh no, I'm not a fighter. I can do the moves for karate and the same with a sword, but I've never used any of it."  
Kurama fingered his scratched cheek, "Are you really that modest?"  
"No, I was freaked and I just went nuts. You scared me. I'm sorry about the bruises and cuts." She frowned at her feet. "I could never do that again."  
"Don't under estimate yourself." He turned and started in doors. "Hungry?"  
They ate with Gienki and Magujie made the woman smile as she complemented everything and when Marushi wandered in and bowed politely  
with good morning on her lips Gienki beamed.  
Soon the others wandered in and ate. Yuusuke suggested that practice get under way.  
Marushi looked at the guys workout, "Umm, kawaii." She had a dumb little smile on her face.  
Magujie shot her a surprised expression, then pressed her lips together repressing a smile. Finally she lost it and spazzed out, face red as a tomato. Trying to stop a loud squeak escaped her and she laughed harder. "Mar...Marush-sh-shi! This...is...Japan!!! They all  
speak Japanese!" Her eyes brimmed with tears as she fought for air.   
Marushi looked embarrassed then annoyed. "It wasn't that funny!" She protested and folded her arms across her chest. By now Kurama had begun to chuckle. Finally she cracked a smile. "Maybe it was that funny..." She giggled.  
Magujie finally got a few breaths in and sat back up. This made Marushi fall over laughing, "You look terrible!!!"  
Magujie sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "Hn, someone hasn't looked in the mirror lately." She took another breath and started laughing again. "Female! Stop making me laugh!!!" She stood up and staggered out of the training room holding her middle.  
Kurama finally gave up his mock fight with Yuusuke and flopped down to get the laughter out of his system. Yuusuke just rolled his eyes,  
Kuwabara just stared at him, and Hiei made his usual comment, "Hn." Then he looked at the giggling girl and almost looked intrigued, "Cute hn?"  
Marushi pealed herself off of the floor and finally quit laughing. Then she decided that she didn't want to stand in front of the men anymore, so she went to find something else to do.  
The guys resumed their training.   
"Strange chicks." Kuwabara commented as he kicked in Hiei's direction. Hiei side stepped easily. "They are from America though. Maybe they are all like that."  
"I think they're cute." Kurama grinned as he tapped Yuusuke on the shoulder. "Focus, Yuusuke. Anyway they seem to be a lot of fun.   
Maybe having them around won't be half bad."  
"Maybe not." Yuusuke agreed. "Has anyone seen that boy?"  
"Not sense dinner. Why?" Kurama ducked a fist.  
"Well, maybe we should try and teach him something. I mean he is a lousy fighter, and we're going to be dealing with him for a while." He  
Kicked Kurama across the small of his back, sending him tumbling. "It would be easier to teach him something now instead of protecting him in a battle."  
"Yes, it would. Are you volunteering?" Kurama stood and brushed off his sweaty hands on his pants.  
"Not really." Yuusuke replied.  
"What about the chicks?" Kuwabara wanted to know.  
"They can defend themselves pretty well, and you have the black eye to prove it." Kurama reminded him.  
"Hn...I'll teach him." Hiei spoke up. Everyone stared at him. "You talk to much, shut up and fight." He growled menacingly and Kuzuma smirked at him, power sword appearing.  
"You want a fight? I'll give you one!"  
Gurennu slept soundly on, oblivious to the world around him. "Gurennu, wake up!"  
He opened one eye and looked at Magujie, "Blah...Go away."  
"Get up, it's nearly lunch time."  
"Aru?" He opened both eyes and yawned. "Ok, I'm up." He sat up and stretched slowly, "Wait, where am I?" He looked around the unfamiliar room.  
"Marushi's and my room. You fell asleep during my story." She gave him his shirt. "I let you stay."  
"Thanks." He stood and pulled on the shirt.  
"Oh yah, um. Oh...Oh, O-P-Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y-Z! Now what was it? Hn. Ah yes, Hiei offered to teach you a little self-defense. What do you think?" She straitened out the bed covers and looked up at him as he did the last button.  
"In other words give me a crud beating! No way."  
"Nah, he will teach you, not kill you."  
"I guess." He ran a hand over his hair, then shrugged. "Yah know what? I'm hungry."  
"Then come on and we'll eat." She started out the door. He followed her.  
Marushi came in to the room and sat next to Magujie. Magujie pulled a leaf out of her hair. "Who've you been having fun with?" She whispered in her ear.  
She frowned at her playfuly. "Nobody, but a girl can dream, can't she?" She replied quietly. "I found a really neat path, want to explore  
later?"  
Kurama looked up when she said it more loudly then the first part. "You shouldn't wander around in the woods. You could get lost, or hurt.  
Stay near the temple." All of his usually jolly tones were gone and he was very serious.  
"Ok." Marushi replied, but Magujie knew that he had just made it a must do on her list by ordering her not to go. They ate and then Gurennu approached Hiei about his crud-beating lesson.  
They went into the training room and Hiei showed him things and he tried to copy the movements. After a while Hiei was sending slow attacks to him and he could block them. He was enjoying himself. Suddenly Hiei did a sweep at his ankles, and he managed to jump it. "Hn, good." Hiei commented, then knocked Gurennu flat on his butt.  
"That was dirty!"  
"Nobody plays by rules when fighting, just win or die." He pulled him to his feet. "You need a rest."  
"Tell me about it!" He wiped sweat out of his eyes. He drank the water he was given gratefully.  
Magujie sat on the grass in the garden, drawing the landscape around her. Marushi sat across the yard writing furiously with a mechanical pencil in a notebook. Magujie penciled in her friend and moved on to a tree. "That's very nice." A shadow fell across her sketchbook. She looked up in surprise. Kurama smiled down at her. "May I look at them?"  
She was use to people asking to look through her book, even ones she had never been introduced to. She handed it up to him automatically. He sat delicately beside her and turned the pages slowly. She took the opportunity to study his face. His narrow face made him look feminine, she decided. Most men had broad jaw lines. He stopped on a page and looked shocked, "That's _me _!"  
She smiled at him, "Yah, I drew your anime picture. Can I draw you, like you look now?" He nodded slowly, then started to hand back the book. "Aren't you going to finish looking first?"  
He laughed at himself and turned the page, Hiei glared up at him. Yuusuke was behind that page and Kuwabara was the last. Then there were some people he didn't know. Last he found a page with Yukina, Botan, and the other girls. The next page was of him as a Youko. This was the most startling thing he had seen in a while.  
She pried it from his fingers and sat back. "I told you, we saw you before the day we met." Then she started to draw quickly. He shook his  
head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Hold still, would ya?!"  
"Sorry," He gave her an apologetic smile. Then he sat still for a little while. Soon he started wiggling.  
"Oh, you can move now. I'm almost done." She glanced up at him, then went back to the paper. He tried to glance at the book, but she moved it out of eye range. "Hey, wait till it's finished! No peeking."  
Kurama sat back on his heals, examining Marushi as she wrote down the lined paper. She stopped and giggled to herself, "That's funny!" Then she went back to scribbling away, oblivious to the others in the garden. Abruptly she threw the notebook with a growl, "Un uaa! I'm stuck, heeellp meeee!"  
"Stop with the fly Marco! I'll help you in a sec." She ran her pinky finger across the page. She looked up at Kurama, then back at the page.  
"Hn...I guess it's as good as it's gonna get." She turned the page for him to view.  
He sat and stared for a long time. "It...It's wonderful." He murmured something else, but she couldn't hear. "Could I borrow it?"  
"Give me an hour and I'll make you a copy." She detached the page and sat it next to her to copy.   
"Oh, thank you. You're amazing."   
She laughed and shook her head, "It's just a gift of mine, like you can control plants, I control pencils."  
"Hey brat, you're suppose to help me! Get over here!" Marushi commanded.  
"Yes Scorpion, coming master." Magujie tossed down her paper pad and walked over to Marushi. "Please forgive me!" She did a teasing bow.  
"This is your last chance, if you fail me, I'll be forced to take extreme measures. Do I make my self clear?" Marushi teased back.  
"Yes Queen Beryl! Clear as mud." She took up the story and read it for a minute. "Hurah! How did you come up with that, chick?"   
"The frog made me do it!" Marushi blamed last years biology experiment for the problem. They blamed the frog for everything. "Hey, do you think our moms will buy that, 'Oh, we've been gone for days because of the frog?"  
"Um...No. Nice thought though. Ah, brain cell is working!" She took up the pencil and wrote a few sentences. She handed it back to her friend and went back to her drawing.  
Gurennu hit Hiei in the shoulder and ducked the return swing. "Oh my God..." He Jumped a sweep and ducked another punch. Then he kicked, hitting Hiei on the inside of the knee. He staggered, but saved himself and punched Gurennu in the stomach. He didn't hit hard, so only a little air was forced out of the boy's lungs. "That was just wrong! Actually, it was pretty cool...Show me how to do that!?"  
Hiei obliged and was surprised that the human picked it up so fast. A sharp blow to his abdomen made him react on automatic. Gurennu was hit in the solar plexus and went flying backwards. He sat in the floor trying to breathe. Hiei walked over and squatted in front of him, "You will live." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder for a moment.  
Gurennu nodded, he had the air knocked out of him before. When he was able to breathe again he got up. "Can we stop for a little while?" He rubbed at his chest trying to make the ache go away.   
"Yes." Hiei nodded and gathered up his shirt. Then he started to walk away.  
"Wait, want to talk for a little while or something?" Gurennu pulled on his shirt and watched as Hiei froze. He turned and looked at him with  
a look of surprise. Then he nodded slowly. Gurennu smiled, maybe he would at least have a friend that was his age and gender while he was in the temple.  
Kurama slandered over and peered over Marushi's shoulder. The page was filled with strange squiggles, loops, lines, and dots. They all looked the same. "What _are_ you doing?!"  
She looked up at him, "Writing a story, what does it look like?"  
"Scribble scrabble a little kid would do that can't write." Kurama wrinkled up his nose at the mess on the page.  
"Hey, my writing's not _that_ bad!!!" Marushi, despite herself, smacked Kurama with the book.   
Magujie looked up at them, then smiled, "Toss me the paper Marushi." She caught it easily and turned to a blank page and wrote in large letters. "Ok, Kurama, what do you see?" He said basically the same thing he had said to her friend. She turned the paper back around and wrote something beneath the first word. "Marushi, what about the second line?"  
"What second line, that's just some marks."  
"Fine, read the first line."  
"Different. What are you getting at?" Marushi frowned at her.  
"Kurama, please read the second line."   
"It says language." He read it easily.  
"See? You both read different languages." She smiled. Marushi smiled at her with an `it figures` look. Kurama laughed and apologized for insulting her penmanship.  
"Shall you go to tea today?" He changed the subject. Marushi nodded. "What are you frowning about?"  
"Well, I've never been part of one before, I've only seen them on TV."  
*********************************************************************  
Does anyone actually read author's notes? Well, if you do, good for   
you! Azusa Wariko Maxwell :) lodoss_elf@yahoo.com 


	4. SMH Chapter 4

I guess you must be hooked on this by now, I know I am! Azusa Wariko Maxwell :P  
***********************************************************************  
Chapter 4 Tea Time  
  
"Kurama, will you give me some lessons, like Hiei is giving Gurennu?" Marushi asked suddenly.  
"If you'll excuse me, I've got something to do." Magujie stood suddenly and bowed, then she gathered her things and left.  
Marushi and Kurama talked about fighting and things until it was about time for tea. Then they washed up and walked there together. They entered and sat with Kuzuma, Yukina, and Botan. Gurennu and Hiei wandered in together, Gurennu babbling about nothing. The others streamed in one by one, but Magujie didn't appear.  
"You think she forgot?" Kurama asked Marushi, but she shook her head. She usually wandered in at the last minute. Today was no exception.  
When she came in Marushi almost fell off of her chair, she was dressed in a Japanese styled Empire waist that was a silky brown with light pink cherry blossoms and dark green leaves. Her hair was wound in a crown on her head and three cherry blossoms adorned her hair.  
Marushi hated dresses, but all of the other girls wore dresses in extremely nice ones. "Marushi." She motioned her to the hall. She went out and asked where she had gotten it. "Genki let me look through a trunk of old cloths and take some of them. I altered it a little. I also you something." She took out a dark green happy coat and white pants were big and fluffy, like most guys wore, only small green Ivy ran up the right leg, declaring it girlie. She stepped into the empty room and changed. Magujie fixed her hair and they walked into the room. Gurennu was in the middle of the pillow, so they had sit on either side of him. Gurennu had been lectured on how to do, but basically gave up and followed Magujie's lead. Hiei was almost gentle...almost, but he did make a few glaring errors. Yuusuke remarked in a whisper to Kuwabara that the girls were suck-ups. Marushi managed to kick him in the shin. Then she made a kiss face at him a moment, before returning to her tea manners. Gurennu just gave a sigh. Borring!  
Marushi found a book that looked promising and pulled it off the Library shelf. A thick layer of dust had settled upon it and when she dusted  
it off with a blow, the disturbed dust made her sneeze. "Oh golly." She wiped her tingling nose with the back of her hand, then surveyed the volume she had selected. A mischievous smile curved her lips and she crossed the room to Magujie with a look that spoke of trouble. "Lookie what I found."   
Magujie examined the book displaid before her, "A book of spells?! Do you think they work?"  
"Only one way to find out!" She giggled fiendishly as a devilish grin crept across her face. She plunked herself down on the smooth wood floor and began to leaf through the pages. She paused to tuck some hair behind her ear that was obstructing her view. Her hair was becoming stringy and getting a little greasy. "'Only for a Maiden pure and true. Spells that protect with a whisper.' Well, I guess we qualify, we're girls and we're virgins, right?" She glanced up at her friend as she pushed up her glasses on her nose.  
Magujie looked like she had a close encounter with an electric socket, her hair was *_very_* fluffy. "Hn... I think that's what it means, but then again if it means pure minds, we're sunk. We are twisted." She sat so that the book was upside down to her. She could read very well like that, something that she had taught herself to annoy teachers. "How 'bout this one? A short term spell of invisibility, lasts for up to five minutes..." She read it out loud, then looked up at Marushi.  
She disappeared! It was like all of her color was quickly sucked out of her, then lastly her shape dissipated. Magujie blinked several times, then spoke in a quavering voice, "Mar-r-rushi?"  
"Hn?" The voice was right by her. Marushi sounded distracted and unconcerned, almost lazy. "You...Y-you're _invisible_!!!"  
"You're kidding! You're _not_ kidding? I...*_Me_* invisible?!? Oh wow! I'm invisi...Hey, how many fingers are _you_ holding up?" She chirped suddenly.  
Magujie looked annoyed, "I _can't_ see you, how'm I gonna see how...Verrry funny chick. That was just _wrong_ and when I find you I'm gonna give you a chop!" Marushi kept hitting Magujie and laughing like a fruit loop. Finally the spell wore off and Magujie gave her a bruise  
for being a brat.  
Magujie pocketed the book and went to find Kurama. She found him stretched out in the grass, trying to draw a picture of something- and unless it was supposed to look like a Picassos, he was failing miserably- when she sat next to him. "Hello Kurama-san, could you please do me a favor?"  
"Probably, what is it?" He tossed down the pencil with annoyance at his failure.  
"We need some cloths if we are going to be here for a while, so could you take us to a store?" She asked as she sketched how a face was proportioned with lines.  
"I don't have any money."  
"I've got enough to make do for a while. We just need an escort." She put the pencil down and looked up with employing eyes.  
"Sure."  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She smiled happily and went to get her friends and any cash they had on them.  
The three of them had an hour and a half to find some cloths and meet Kurama on the corner. He had some place to go. They had $165.29 to pay for cloths with. Kurama had exchanged it for Yen and they separated to get their stuff.  
Gurennu got a pair of shorts, three t-shirts, a pack of socks, and some underwear. Marushi got a pair of jeans, two t-shirts, a bag of socks, and lots of under cloths. Magujie got three t-shirts, socks, and under cloths. She met the others and made them get deodorant, tooth paste, any personal hygiene things, and tooth brushes. She already had those in her bag. They both got a backpack and Mar begged for junk food until Magujie gave in and let them each get one thing. She paid for them individually. Gurennu checked out first and didn't use all of his third of the money. Marushi on the other hand had jeans and female things that cost money and she took over her own share. Magujie was well under her share, but she had messed up on exchange rates and was short a bit. She jammed her hands in her pockets, hoping for some more cash. She found the purse. She pulled out the credit card and handed it to the man. He ran it and it worked. She signed the name and left hurriedly.  
"I can't believe I did that!" She whispered to her friends as she followed them out to a bench. They unwrapped their things and shoved them into their packs. Then they threw away the trash and went to find Kurama. They walked back to the temple in silence. Marushi skipped around like a dork and Gurennu kept calling her a big weirdo and a strange kid.  
***********************************************************************  
All gone? Yah, and I have a monkey for a boyfriend. Azusa Wariko Maxwell :)  



	5. SMH Chapter 5

Ok, what could happen now? Hn...About anything. Now, what will surprise you? Ah! I know!!!  
***********************************************************************  
Chapter 5 Stupid Fox  
  
"Come on." Marushi said as soon as Kurama left, getting a very knotty smile.  
"Aru?" Gurennu looked up from the warded -Magujie had used a spell from the book to make the battery last forever- laptop. He had been playing around with all of the pictures and sounds on it.  
"The woods, duh." Magujie said. "Mar, we shouldn't do that, we should stay here. I'm sure there is a reason that he wanted us to stay clear."  
"Mags, you worry to much. He just wants to keep *_you_* close." She grinned. "I'm going." She left the room. Magujie followed with a shrug, grabbing her bag and PC on the way. If she is going to get in trouble, I'd better make sure that she has back-up.  
Gurennu sighed and trailed after them as they trailed into the woods. He knew trouble was going to happen. Kind of like when you wake-up and know that it's going to be a bad day. They looked like campers, back- packs and all.  
The group walked through the forest, lazily taking in the scenery. The girls picked wild flowers and Magujie wove her bunch into a crown and stuck it on her head. Marushi made a vain attempt to copy her crown but failed miserably, so Magujie made her one too.  
Gurennu snatched up a large blossom and tucked it behind his ear. He batted his eyes teasingly, "Is it me?"  
"Sexy." Magujie dryly commented.  
"Oh cute! Keep the look." Marushi giggled and tossed her crown on his head. "Hail be to the great lord of the fairies!" She knelt before him and he bowed back. Then she popped up and shoved him, "Tag, you're it!"  
"You dirty kid, come back here!" He chased her deep into the forest. "Kurama told you to stay out of the forest. Go back now." Hiei dropped out of a tree in front of them.  
"No." Marushi replied and stepped around him. "What could possibly be dangerous out here?"  
As if in response to her question, a loud crunch sounded behind Gurennu and Magujie. A monster appeared in front of them, weaving the mist around itself. Magujie stepped back and looked at their only defense, Hiei.   
"What do we do?!"  
"Shit!!!!"  
Marushi snorted, "Try again." Her voice was cocky, even though she could never do anything to the creature.  
"Run...run quickly." He frowned over his shoulder at her, then began to use his Ki to create a barrier of protection. He turned and joined them in their flight.  
Gurennu tripped and went sprawling. Hiei started to go back for him, but the Kurther (monster) was already on him. It picked him up by his neck as he struggled and choked. Before Hiei could react, Gurennu arched his back in pain, then something that shocked the others happened. A slit appeared on his forehead and a Jagan shot a beam of fiery Ki out of the small body and engulfed the monster. It turned to ashes and Gurennu fell to the ground.  
He gripped his ankle, he had landed on it, and rocked back and forth moaning. Clink...Clink...Clink. Little crystal tears bounced on the hard ground. Magujie took his hands away from his ankle and cast a healing spell she had read in the book. After a few moments he got a hold of himself and looked at her. "How do you feel, now?"  
He blinked a few times, "I can't see right!" Hiei had gone paper white. He looked at Gurennu with silent shock. "What's wrong, why are  
you looking at me like that, Hiei?"  
"Gurennu, Hiei is behind you, you can't see him. You...You're a, a Koroma." Marushi said softly.   
"Oh, damn." He tentatively put a hand to his forehead and across his closed eye. "How am I ever going to explain _this_ to my mom?!?"  
"You don't. It would be to dangerous." Hiei finally spoke. He walked over and knelt in front of the boy. After examining him for a minute, he stood and faced Magujie. "Get a strip of cloth and ward it against second sight. Tie it across the eye and we will continue to the strong hold."  
"Strong hold?" Magujie asked as she warded a piece of shirt that she ripped from Gurennu's person. She looked in the book she had put in her backpack for a ward. Hiei had been spying on her.   
Apparently this is when the fatigue of the use of his power, the shock of the day, and the depletion of adrenaline kicked in and he passed out. When he came to, he had a strip of white cloth tied around his brow, and he was upside down, "Aru?!?" He opened his eyes to see the back of someone's knees.  
Hiei stopped walking and set Gurennu down gently. "Hn, you ok?" He held on to him, until he had himself balanced.  
"I...I think so." He felt a bit dazed.  
"Golly, that was awesome!" Marushi grinned at him.  
"Marus..." Magujie started.  
"Kawaii!"  
"Marushi, kawaii whatever! My point is, give him a minute to adjust, before you start."  
"But I..."  
"Shut up fox!!!" Hiei glowered and she fell silent, smiling at him. "What are _you_ smiling at?!"  
"You." Marushi giggled, "I'm not a fox, I'm just a girl."  
Hiei ignored her answer and turned to Gurennu, "We need to go. Can you make it?"  
"I think so." He shrugged. "Why aren't we going to the temple?"  
"That monster wasn't there earlier, it was after you or my team. Either way, it would be rude to trash Ganki's temple." Hiei told him. "Besides, you are in Makai now." Marushi walked, swinging a walking stick as she did so.  
"Owe, Marushi! Watch where you are swinging that stick." Magujie rubbed her elbow.  
"Get out of my stick's way." Marushi replied.  
Magujie snatched the stick away and Marushi raced ahead, keeping out of range of the stick. "Marushi, stay close!" Hiei called, but to late,  
Marushi went crashing through a trap into a deep hole. "Hn, stupid fox." He sighed loudly as the three of them went over and looked down into the hole.   
Marushi blinked up at them, looking rather startled. "I...I'm a fox!" She had silvery hair and violet eyes. She gave Hiei a puzzled look. "How'd you know I was a fox?"  
"I can see it in your Ki. Now get out of the hole ditz." Hiei looked impatient.   
"Yah, yah." She leapt out and stood next to her friends. Her Kitsune form was over six feet tall. "K, so my real name is Kai and I'm 19. I was only five when a hunter killed me. Talk about rude. Ok, now I'm me and Gurennu is him, but Mags, who are you?"  
"I'm the normal one?" Magujie teased and started following Hiei, who had started to leave them. Gurennu was next to him, looking back at Marushi with interest.  
"Hiei, is it true, is she just a human?" Kai demanded.  
"Her Ki is human. But so was Gurennu's until he changed."  
The place Hiei took them to was a ruin of a temple. That is how it looked from the outside, but the inside was nice and clean. They were happy to rest.  
The other men appeared soon, looking completely annoyed. Kurama frowned at Kai, "You should have listened to me. Why did you drag your friends into danger?"  
"I don't know, I just wanted to look." She pouted.  
"Mar has a problem with authority. You can't tell her not to do something. You can only go with her. We knew it was trouble. Look at Gurennu. But you might as well save your breath." Magujie stepped between them. "I want to know what you guys are planning to do about the bag guys."  
"Kill them." Hiei said simply.  
"Helpful. But you left out three minor details, us. You can't leave us to kill them, that face was just demonstrated. We can't fight; Gurennu and Kai Marushi haven't had powers before and that makes them dangerous, and then there is me, the human girl." She put her hand on her forehead. "Tell me you have more plan then that."  
"Nope." Kuwabara shook his head."  
"I need an aspirin." Magujie sighed loudly. Then she went to the room that Hiei had said was the girls' and shut the door. Someone knocked on it. "Yes?"  
"Magujie, are you alright?" Kurama asked as he let himself in.  
"My best friend is being the most obnoxious brat, Gurennu is scared, everyone is mad, and I am helpless. I'm not use to being less then everyone else. I'm not happy, but it's life." She looked at him, waiting for him to say he was sorry and leave her alone. "You can't understand. I'm the one who fixes problems. Now I am the problem."  
"You aren't a problem."  
"Yes, I am. I am the only one who is helpless. The others can catch on to using their powers quickly. But someone has to keep an eye on me."  
"No, you aren't helpless, you can think clearly. That is a valuable power. The other two will take over a year to get anywhere with their powers. They can't go. I will stay and keep them from destroying the place. Don't be angry of who you are." Then he turned and left.  
"Kurama, you are a pain. I feel like being depressed." She frowned after him.  
At dinner, Yuusuke announced their plans. Gurennu was very sluggish, like he was moving through molasses. Marushi was silent; something was bothering her. Kurama kept glancing at her. Hiei ate quickly, then left. He had been assigned to first watch. The three men would leave in the morning.  
When he was ful, Gurennu mummered a goodnight then went to his room. Hiei had told him to take off the bandage to sleep, his third sight could exercise itself without stressing Gurennu's body to much. When he took off the ward, he almost passed out. He was aware of so many levels it was over whelming. Plants were growing, wind moving, and his companions. Kurama who monitored every thought that popped into her head was scolding Marushi. He was trying to be nice about teaching her self-discipline, but her reaction was strong. Magujie kept   
trying to make herself feel better, but she was depressed and felt helpless. Kuwabara was missing Yukina...Sappy thoughts. Yuusuke was worried over him, how he would adjust to his sudden abilities. Hiei was listening to the night.  
:Welcome to my world.: He thought to him.  
:Wow...It's like being everywhere at once.: He managed to sort out his new sight from his normal and find the bed.  
He got tired quickly, and felt Hiei urging him, :Go to sleep, you wont miss a thing.:  
***********************************************************************  
K, so here is where the fun begins. Azusa Wariko Maxwell :) 


	6. SMH Chapter 6

Now we have trouble coming? Or maybe some other surprises?  
***********************************************************************  
Chapter 6 Third I  
  
Magujie slept soundly. Stress must have tired her out. Kurama stood and looked at her for a moment. She was asleep at the bottom of the bed, face on her art book. She still held a pencil in one hand and her PC illuminated her features. A lump of her friend slept next to her under the covers. He cleared his throat. She sat back on her heels and rubbed her eyes. "Morning!" She smiled at him. Then she nudged the lump next to her. "Ok, Mar isn't being a morning person. Are they gone?"  
"Yes. Good morning to you too. It's to quiet, please get up. Gurennu is a non-functioning rock. I made breakfast." He told her.  
"Alright. Let me do something with my hair first."  
"Looks ok to me." He shrugged and walked off.  
They finished breakfast and washed the dishes. Then decided to drag the others out of bed. Kurama woke Gurennu. He stood in the door watching him slowly open his eyes. "Man, this is so weird. I don't think I'll ever get use to this extra vision."  
"Kurama! We've got a problem! Marushi is gone!" Magujie raced into Gurennu's room.  
"Oh, stop moving, you're making me dizzy." Gurennu groaned. He fumbled to tie his ward on. "Talk about major headache."  
"Sorry."  
"Oh man, why did she have to be the Youko, we'll never find her without Hiei and the guys are long gone." Kurama looked stressed out. "I don't know what to do!"  
"Relax. She can get herself out of trouble." Gurennu yawned. "I'm hungry!"  
"We are talking about Marushi here, she thinks getting out of trouble is changing enemies." Magujie frowned. "Food is waiting. It can't get any colder."  
"Who cares? I'm way hungry." He got up and left.  
"By the moon, if she doesn't get her self killed, I'll do it for her." Kurama had a deep frown on his face. "Yuusuke is going to flip. I can't believe she tricked me. I need to look for her!"  
"You can't go off and leave us here. Marushi managed to get away from you, that proves she has use of her powers. She'll be alright. I shouldn't have said anything about her habits. You have to know her to understand the situation." Magujie said as she examined her fingernails. "Chill out, she'll be back."  
"Hopefuly before the others." Kurama moaned then went to where Gurennu was. Magujie stayed behind and made his bed.  
After Gurennu's breakfast, Kurama and he did some mental training. Magujie sat off to the side and watched Gurennu's face tense and relax as Kurama did things in his head. She didn't fuly understand what was going on. From what she gathered, he was resisting Kurama's thoughts to him, Kurama reading his thoughts or something as such. Finally Gurennu flopped over on his back, eyes still closed (besides the third one), and moaned. "Alright, I'm beat. No more!"  
Kurama wiped sweat from his forehead and upper lip. "You went a lot longer then I thought you could. Now I'm ready to go back to bed." He laughed.   
"You know what? When I relax, it feels like there are three I's in my head." Gurennu said in a dreamy voice.  
"You have three eyes." Magujie pointed out.  
"Not eyes, I's um me's. Three brains in my head all thinking on their own. One is old, one is female, and one is nuts. I'm not sure I like the feeling, where's my ward?" He searched his pockets. "Ah ha! Found it. Say bye-bye to weirdness. Wait, I am the weirdness. Oh well."  
"Strange kid." Kurama raised an eyebrow at Gurennu.  
"That's my line!" Gurennu squealed.  
"I wonder if the voices in schitsophrinic heads are caused by something like that." Magujie said to no one in particular. "It would make more sense to me then just being crazy."  
Both guys ignored her and went to bed. Magujie studied in her book of spells. Levitation took her nearly two hours to perfect. Then she could hear footsteps on the stone path up the hill. She went and got Kurama up. He was ready when the guys walked in.  
"It was a lousy day." Kuwabara came in, holding his shoulder. "We ran into five major pains on the way back from scouting, not to mention the ones on the way out. Nobody knows anything about what the idiotic bad guys are up to."  
"Well, we did learn one thing. Kuwabara is as dumb as he looks." Hiei looked spitefuly at the greatly angered red head.  
"Hiei, stop. It wasn't a trap that he could see, and if you had warned him...Just drop it." Yuusuke looked frustrated. "They knew our every move."  
"You look hungry. Why don't I make something to eat? Then you can get some rest." Kurama walked away from them quickly. The three watched him go, surprised by his abruptness.   
Magujie looked at them, unsure what to do. "Kuwabara? Is your arm alright?" Her voice was tiny and high. Her face reddened when they all looked at her. "I took first-aid, maybe I could help?"  
"Um, no, it's just a small scratch. I'll be fine." He said stiffly.   
"What's wrong with Kurama?" Hiei asked her darkly.  
"Well...Alright, I'm going to tell you, but you can't yell at anyone. It wasn't his fault. Keep in mind, Gurennu didn't catch it either." She rambled until Hiei began to growl softly. "Marushi slipped out after you. At lease that's my guess. You may have been here. She obviously has some good control of her powers. Any way, she hasn't come back. I..."  
"Shut up." Hiei snapped.  
"I don't like you." She glowered back. She started to leave and on a whim stuck her tongue out at him. She made it to the kitchen before what she did hit home. She giggled. "I don't believe I did that!"  
"What?" Kurama asked.  
"Stuck my tongue out at Hiei! It was so childish!" She snickered again.  
"Ok...Help me put these on the table." Kurama nodded at a set of dishes.  
"Sure." She picked up the dishes and went out the door. Kurama carried in the food. "I'll go summon the others, have a seat." She turned and went to where the three were still were congregated. "Dinner."  
Yuusuke rose from where he sat and began to walk past her. He got a funny look on his face and grabbed at her shoulder reflexively. Suddenly he fell ful into her. Surprised as she was, she managed to catch him. She really didn't know what to do with him though. "Yuusuke?" She squeaked. He was at such a weird angle, she couldn't let go or put him down. "Help?"  
Kuwabara, who had bled completely down his side by then, came to help her. He picked up Yuusuke enough that she got free, then he dropped him onto his feet. He was left holding Yuusuke's inside-out shirt. "Owe...That didn't work so good."  
"Kurama!" Magujie screamed, as she looked the limp body over. He had bruises completely covering his chest and belly. Kurama took Yuusuke to his bed and examined him. "Men, why are you all so pig headed?" She asked Kuwabara as he tried to keep his shoulder out of her reach. "Either you co-operate or I stomp on your foot." With a sigh he sat on his knees. She washed off his arm gently and looked at the gash. It was burned and blistered around the edges. When she put disinfectant on it, he screamed at her. "Wuss. I'm going to put a little cream on it and bandage it up. It will not hurt."  
"What's going on?" Gurennu walked in yawning. "I couldn't get a great picture because everyone was thinking about too many things. Magujie, thinking of eight things at once is hurtful. I can't believe your head hasn't exploded yet."  
***********************************************************************  
Hehehe, Trouble is everywhere. Just imagine what can happen with Yuusuke taken out and Kai-san on the loose! Azusa Wariko Maxwell :)  



	7. SMH Chapter 7

Imagining isn't half as fun as finding out what happens.  
***********************************************************************  
Chapter 7 Candy Land  
  
Kurama sat down on the porch and looked up at the stars. "Hi, mind if I join you?" Magujie came onto the porch and stood next to him.  
"Sure. Pull up a brick. Can't sleep?"  
"No. If they got Yuusuke that bad, what chance is there that we will ever go home?" She sat next to him, a blanket wrapped about her.  
"We've faced worse."  
"Yah, you have to win, you are the good guys." She nodded. He smiled at her, then shivered at the cool midnight air. "You should go get a jacket or something."  
"I've got to keep watch."  
"Hiei would sense something before you, and if I see anything I'll scream." She teased. He chuckled as he climbed to his feet. He left her alone. She sat and looked around at the shadowy trees. She could make some great stories about them. Night sounds surrounded her. She yawned sleepily. What's keeping him?   
"Magujie..." She looked around curiously. "This way..." The voice was soft and faint. She spotted him. He was standing in the shadows in the far right of the yard. He beckoned her.  
She stood and laid her blanket to the side. She walked out in the middle of the yard. "Kurama, what are you doing?" She called to him. She didn't say it to loudly.  
"Come see what I found." He said over his shoulder as he walked deeper into the dark forest. She was careful to stay on the path. When she hesitated he urged her on. "Just a little farther."  
"Can't this wait until morning? Why are you out here? You went to get a jacket." She frowned.  
"It only happens at night. I remembered when I went inside and I thought you would like it. Come here." He stepped off the path.  
"Yah, very funny, after that lecture? Not even. You are testing me, aren't you?" She wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "I'm cold."  
"You passed the test. Your reward." He stepped forward and extended a rose.  
"Nice, but still, what was it all about?"  
"They are special, only blooming at night."  
"Looks normal to me."  
"Smell it."  
She lifted the blossom to her nose. "Wow, I feel so dizzy. I must be more tired then I thought. That smell..." She smelled it once more. Then collapsed into Kurama's arms. He smiled evilly.  
"Magujie?" Kurama stepped out onto the porch. He looked around. Her blanket was crumpled on the porch. He had taken a while to find his jacket, but she said she would wait. "Hello?"  
"Kurama..." Her voice drifted up the yard from the edge of the woods. He could make out her profile in the shadows. "Kurama..."  
"What are you doing?" He hopped off the porch and started toward her. "Magujie, I told you...Hey!"  
Laughing, she ran away from him and into the forest. "Can't catch me!"  
He ran after her, angrily. "What are you doing, come back here!?! It's dangerous."  
"Are you chicken? I bet you can't find me." Her voice taunted.  
Being a Youko soul, the challenge was too much for him. "I'll find you. Then I'm going to take you back. You are being obnoxious." He shifted into Youko form and sniffed the air. After a moment he pinpointed her. "Got you! Hum?" She wasn't there. He frowned.  
"No, I've got you." A male voice said behind him. Then Kurama was unconscious.  
Gurennu awoke with a start. It had felt very real. Who dreamed such total weirdness? He sat up and reached for his warded cloth. He stopped with a frown. He couldn't sense either Kurama or Magujie. :Hiei?: He called. :What?: He could sense him waking. :Kurama and Magujie, can you sense them?: There was a long pause. :No.: He was worried. :I think something has them. A strong Ki.: :You sure?: :No I'm not sure, that's why I woke you up!: Gurennu snapped. :We should check. Meet me in the hall.:  
The two stood in the hall. Gurennu led Hiei to the back porch. There was the blanket. He winced. "Not good."  
"We should wake Kuwabara and go look for them. Wait here."  
"Oh no, that's what happened to Magujie! I'm coming with you." He followed close behind Hiei.  
"Kuwabara, wake-up." Hiei shook the man's shoulder. "You must take watch."  
"Why?" He asked as he got up.  
"Kurama and Magujie are missing, Gurennu said they were taken by someone with a great Ki." Hiei explained as the three walked to the porch. "We will go in search of them."  
"Keep an eye out for Kai-chan. You don't think it was her, do you?"  
"No way, this was a very experienced person, and I think it was a guy." Gurennu shook his head. "Let's go." As they walked deep into the forest, Gurennu found it creepier and creepier. He was wondering why he was out in the dark instead of safe and asleep. He decided girls were more trouble then they were worth. Then he changed his mind, girls had some good qualities.  
"Would you please give it a rest?!" Hiei turned on him.  
"Aru? Oh, um, sure! Sorry about that, but I get weird when I'm tired." Gurennu laughed.  
"Are you always tired?"  
"Ha ha, not funny."  
"I was perfectly serious." Hiei shrugged. He suddenly stopped, making Gurennu crash into him. He held up a hand to silence the other boy's complaining. "Listen." They stood and strained their senses…A faint giggle and some murmuring. They turned to the right and off the path. When they came upon the people making the noise, they stopped dumb founded.  
Kai stood under a tree surrounded by men. Not normal men, but anime men none the less. Sephiroth, Heero, Quatre, and Hiei all stood around her in flawless animated glory, not just one or two, but about half a dozen each. There were others, but Gurennu didn't know them or chose to ignore them. S.D. miniatures hung off of her. "Ok, this is weird." Gurennu whispered. Hiei looked disturbed. "What should we do?"  
"I'll destroy them all and..." At that moment Kai was saying, "Gee, I'm so in need of sugar! I haven't had any in a day!" Upon her saying that, chaos broke loose. The tree bark turned to chocolate, the leaves candied, the sand beneath their feet turned to sugar, the stream turned to blueberry minute made, and the bushes turned to cotton candy. Unfortunately for Hiei, he had been standing on a hunter's trap and when the wood turned to chocolate he went crashing through. He landed in the bottom of the hole with a squishy sound. The bottom was filled with vanilla pudding. Hiei, smothered in a thick glossy white, was mortified. The next second Gurennu landed on him. He held two fists ful of green licorice whips that had once been grass.   
"Marushi!" Gurennu screamed. Fifty faces peered down at him. "Get us out of here!"  
Kai was busy munching down on candies and cookies. "Yah, yah. Give me a minute." She took a long drink from the near by stream and chased that down with a hunk of chocolate. "Ahhh, a girl's best friend. Men can keep the dogs." She plunked down on a gummy rock and watched her visually pleasing creations pull the boys out of the hole.  
"Marushi! You deranged, bloody, dirty little kid. That's pretty dirty dropping us into that stuff. What in the..oh dear God..." Gurennu was very angry. He stopped suddenly as about half a dozen replicas of himself appeared. Then he exploded again. "Aarrgghh! Stop it!!! Do you have a death wish? If you weren't out here being a ditz, Magujie and Kurama would be ok. It's all your fault! You have to come back with us."  
"I don't wanna." She looked at him snottily. Gurennu started to rush her, planning on giving her a crud beating. "Boys, stop him." She said with a small smile.  
"Blah, bunch of punks, let me go!" He bellowed from beneath a thick layer of faux men. "Punks don't make me hurt you!"  
"Kukkukku!" She giggled.  
"That's pretty dirty!" He wiggled in protest.  
"Angh!" Hiei cried out as one of his clones dropped him. He jerked his right foot off the ground and yanked a shard or a candied leaf out of it. It had sliced through his boot and had sunk an inch into the soul of his foot. He squirted blood every where.  
"That's not good, in fact that's very bad." Gurennu said in a muffled voice. Sephiroth was trying to gag him. "Marushi Kai, I'm sorry, now let me go!" He whined.  
"Let him go." She waved them away as she went over and scooped up Hiei. It wasn't easy because he was slimy and tried to get away. "Poor Hiei-Sama!" She cradled him. The effect was that of a wet kid hugging a cat.  
"Lemego!" He roared. "Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego! Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!"  
"We must get you back to camp. And you can't very well walk there. Don't want you to get an infection or anything. And I don't have a clue about medicine. Therefore the men will carry you. I won't have to worry about you then. I think the Sephiroths should do nicely." She babbled, oblivious to his chanting.  
"Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!Lemego!" He kicked as the four clones scooped him up. "Help me!" He looked pleadingly at Gurennu.  
"Sorry, she is dangerous, you are stuck." Gurennu tagged along behind them as the walked through the forest. He broke a few twigs off a tree and ate them as he followed. It was good chocolate. He was hungry. The combination was about the consumption of a whole tree. "Ah, me ful now." Suddenly large gumdrops began to pelt them, as it began to rain. As they had been walking, the landscape was changing to candy. Now they were forced to run. He sighed happily as they came upon the house. They entered the house and it turned to gingerbread and sugared pastries. Kuwabara, who had been standing on the porch, suddenly found himself beneath the floor.  
"You know, I think I've had enough sugar. I feel a lot better." With that, the world was restored. Kuwabara was still in the floor, and began to complain about splinters. Kai sent some men to pull him free.  
***********************************************************************  
Alright. Everyone is in a mess. Azusa Wariko Maxwell :) 


	8. SMH Chapter 8

Now what has been going on with Kurama and Magujie?  
***********************************************************************  
Chapter 8 Help Me  
  
Kurama opened his eyes. It was dark and his head hurt like mad. Slowly the darkness lifted and he could make out two figures. He focussed on their voices. "Caturina! You are mine, I won't let you leave. If you try, I'll kill the boy." The same voice he had heard before he lost consciousness spoke.  
"Mature. Hide behind a child. You aren't even man enough to face me on your own?" Magujie said. She was wearing a long white dress. She looked very arrogant.  
"I will not fall for your treachery again. Powerful though you may be, I am smart and resourceful." The man boasted. "I was the one who brought you from earth and set fire to that building."  
"Apparently not to smart. You dumped me." She said, looking completely upset. "Now you dare to order me back like a dog?"  
"Now behold my power." He glowered. Kurama felt pain like nothing he could have ever imagined, his body spasmed on the floor. "I'm stronger."  
:Kurama! Are you alright?: She called in his head.  
:Help...me...: He pleaded in half consciousness.  
She had been sizing up their captor for about five minutes. When her powers came back to her along with her memory, she read his magic. He had a ward on that transferred magic to Kurama. To attack Kurama, he had aimed the magic at himself. If she tried to attack him, Kurama would suffer. But the magic worked both ways. "Pathetic fool. You think a Youko could possibly concern me?! I'll destroy it myself." She unleashed a colossal spell.  
"Nooo...ahhhgh!!!" He fell to his knees. His body began to disintegrate before her eyes. Watching someone's guts come out wasn't fun.  
She snatched Kurama up and they were back in the forest. Icy rain soaked them quickly. Her Ki was drained. She was very tired. After not using her powers for seventeen years, to cast a large spell was very tiring. "Kurama!" She pulled him under a tree. He was bleeding from his mouth, nose, and ears. He was still breathing though. She used her powers to check him over. Nothing was fatal, so she left it. Using a small bit of her powers, she levitated him as far as she could. She could sense the others and with her last bit of energy called for them.  
Kuwabara, Gurennu, and Marushi went out in the rain and brought them in. They laid them on the flour avoiding the large hole from Kuwabara's earlier catastrophe. "Help me get their cloths off!" Kuwabara ordered as he untied Magujie's belt.  
"What?!?" Marushi and Gurennu asked in mortification.  
"Give me a break! Ok Gurennu, you start Kurama's cloths and Kai, get towels quickly." By the time Kai Marushi came back with the towels, Kuwabara had Magujie in her under cloths and Gurennu had gotten Kurama's jacket, shirt, shoes, and socks off. He refused to go any farther. "Give me one." Kuwabara took a towel and began to dry her hair.  
"There were only two, so I brought some sheets." She dropped one over her friend and went over to help Gurennu with Kurama.  
"Why did it have to be the two with the most hair?" Kuwabara muttered.  
"Look on the bright side, at least there is a new water drain in the floor." Marushi said gleefully as she rung out their cloths over the hole.  
"Big yippy." He said sourly. This struck the kids funny and he had to listen to them giggle. "Marushi, go put a sheet down on her futon." He picked up Magujie. His shoulder was still very pained as he headed back to finish Kurama up.  
Kai Marushi was angry that someone dared to hurt her best friend and her best friend's crush. She slipped out quietly, vengeance on her mind. She ran as a Youko, faster then the rain could hit the ground. "Ahhh!" She suddenly found herself handing upside down. She was in a net.  
"You are a companion of that beast, you must die!" A young man of about her age stepped into view. He looked cute, in a psycho kind of way.  
"Hey, don't call Hiei names!" With that one dozen Chibi-Sephiroths appeared around her and began hacking at the ropes.  
"He-who? I was referring to the devil herself, Caturina! She dared kill my father, now you all must die!" He saluted her with a sword he unsheathed as he spoke.  
"Woah, you mean Magujie? Only she is called devil girl. But she doesn't kill...I think." She fell to the ground. The Chibi-Sephiroths disappeared and a normal sized Mesimune appeared in her hand. "Oh, lookie what I conjured! Don't mess with me, I'm angry and sugar deprived!!!!"  
"Take her!" He bellowed and half a dozen beefcakes in tight pants appeared around her. "I want her alive. We will use her as bait to trap the others!"  
"Oh my, look at all the pretty bad guys! Bait? Ha, not this chick." She cocked her head and gave them a half smile. "Let's play heroes and dead guys!" With that, she began fighting. Soon they all littered the ground and her sword disappeared. She clapped her hands. "Wow you guys were good, not!"  
"I'll finish you myself!"  
"If you want something done right, do it yourself." She nodded.  
"No, I will finish you!" Gurennu appeared.  
"No, he's way mine! I saw him first." She pouted.  
"You already had your fun, I'm always left with nothing to show for my life." He pulled off his ward. "Hi_Ken_..." A flaming sword appeared in his hands. He aimed the blade at his opponent. "Shikei!!" The flame blade closed the gap and penetrated the boy. He instantly turned to ashes.  
"Wow! Do you like your enemy original or extra crispy?!" Marushi's mouth hung open. "I know you said flame sword...but what was the last part?"  
"Death sentience. Way cool, Hiei didn't say it was so..."  
"Effective?" She asked.  
"Works." He nodded. "You know we are about twenty miles away and I'm tired. We are going to have to slow up on the way back."  
Kurama managed to force his eyes open. Caturina Magujie was weaving a spell over him. She was wearing the dress she had gotten at Ganki's. She stopped and smiled down at him. "What were you doing?" He asked softly. He was feeling stronger by the second.  
"I gave you some of my Ki energy. Don't worry, I have plenty left. When Kai Marushi and Gurennu come back I will tell everyone who I am. Are you hungry?" She asked, head cocked to the side.  
"A little."  
"I'll be back." She wandered out of his room and bumped into Hiei. He looked at her with a deep scowl.  
"You are cold."  
"Yah..?" She noticed that she was shivering. Hiei placed a hand on her forehead. It burned like fire. He bit his bottom lip in thought, then scooped her up. "Hiei! What are you doing!?!" She squirmed. He was burning her like a hot iron. "You're hot, you're hurting me!"  
He quickly entered the bathhouse and chucked a fireball into the water. Then tossed her in with a unceremonious splash. "Hiei! What is going on in that little pea brain of yours!?!"  
"I'm raising your body temperature. You were going into hypothermia." He shrugged.  
"I was not, freak! I just cast a major spell. My temperature dropped some, but it would have come back up in a few minutes. You need to work on your communication skills." She grumbled as she got out of the tub.  
"Hey, what's going on in here?" Marushi came in grinning. "Magujie, I thought you said Hiei wasn't your type. Here you are together."  
"My type? If he does anything else to me, he won't be anyone's type, I'll kill him." She sloshed past her friend.   
"Oh...Well, can I be next?" She teased Hiei as he walked past. He ignored her. Suddenly he was in the tub sputtering. "Oopsie!" Marushi giggled as she ran out the door. Behind her she could hear him yelling at her. She went inside and ran squish into him. He glowered at her as she sat on the floor rubbing her shoulder, which hit him first.   
A Chibi-Kaoru appeared and kicked him in the knee. "Meanie!" Marushi went beat red. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." Kaoru came over and sat on her lap and blinked up at her. "You want sugar?" He held up a star crunch. "No thanks." She shook her head. "It's good...Your favorite! Bite?" He smiled up adorably. "Ok, ok." She took a bite, then decided it was to good to let it go to waste.   
"Marushi, what did you do that for?" Hiei rubbed his knee.  
"I didn't mean to. It is like he's got his own mind." She said. "Nope, I'm your subconscious...Half of it any way. The other half is Asuka. I'm the sweet one and the cute one. She's obnoxious." He commented. "How dare you call me obnoxious you suck up!" Chibi-Asuka appeared and thwacked him on the head. "I'm the bold side and the sexy one. You are a boy, nothing can classify you besides disgusting." They began fighting. "Stop it!" Marushi said in distress. They ignored her and chased each other around with toothpick swords.  
"I'm leaving now." Hiei said with a completely horrified expression on his face.  
"Stop it!" She squealed as they began pulling her hair and singing a round song. "Stop!!!" They just laughed and sang louder. She stood and ran from the room. They followed her as she threw herself into Kurama's room. "Help me Kurama."   
"I can't, you have to undo them."  
Suddenly they both disappeared.  
***********************************************************************  
I'm not as scitsophrinic as you think we are!!! Azusa Wariko Maxwell :)   



	9. SMH Chapter 9

Want some answers?  
***********************************************************************  
Chapter 9 Candied Brain  
  
"I don't get it, now I can control my powers just fine." Ki smoothed her hair down with one hand.  
"I don't believe this! You ate sugar, didn't you!?!" Kurama accused her. The whole set of YYH and her friends stood around her.  
"Kind of..." She shrank back slightly. Kurama wasn't known for anger.  
"For the love of..."  
"Kurama, tell us what you are going on about." Hiei snapped.  
"The brat has Y.A.D. Sugar calms her down...Kind of."  
"Great sugar makes Marushi hyper, no sugar makes Ki psycho." Gurennu frowned at her. "That is so like you."  
"Y.A.D.?" Yuusuke asked.  
"Youko Attention Disorder. They can't concentrate on their powers with out sugar." Kurama flopped back on his pillow. "I suddenly have a large head ache."  
"Let's leave poor Kurama alone." Marushi left, pulling Gurennu and Magujie after her.  
"Wait, I have to say something to everyone. What happened to us a sorcerer caused last night. He was the center of the whole thing. It is over now. We can go home." She said blushing at everyone looking so intently at her.  
"Gurennu and I just killed some people who called you the devil. The leader said you killed his father."  
"Um, yes, I did. I blew him up...?" Suddenly the room began to fill with popcorn. "Mar!"  
"Kidding!" It disappeared. "Just trying to lighten up the situation, get it?"  
"Groan...Anyway, I was his wife for nearly two hundred years and he divorced me for some ditz. They had a son. She killed me. My name was Caturina by the way and I am a high witch. Looks like I'm not the normal one." She shrugged.  
"You don't have a Ki of a high witch. You are a plain girl." Yuusuke pointed out.  
"A spell. My Ki is huge, you can only see a percent of it." She explained.  
"Show me."  
"Hiei, Gurennu, use human sight. I don't want to hurt you." She waited a moment before releasing her Ki. The room light up like it was high noon.  
"Wow! Can you take us places?" Kai Marushi asked.  
The room rippled, and they were suddenly standing in front of Koenma's office. "I believe you wanted to speak with him, Yuusuke."  
"I guess this is good-bye for good." Yuusuke stood in the temple garden with them all. Botan was standing off to the right. She smiled mischievously and whispered something to Kaiko who giggled in return. "It was different, and interesting." He shook their hands.  
"Bye." Kuwabara gave a little wave.  
"Hn." Hiei nodded at them. Gurennu frowned, hating good-byes.  
"Bye Hiei, thanks for everything." He held out his hand. Hiei took it and shook it uncertainly.  
When he stepped back Marushi squashed him in a hug. "Fair well Hiei-Sama!" He struggled as the others snickered.  
"Kurama will take you through." Yuusuke said as he opened the portal. The four filed in silently.  
Gurennu's room appeared in front of them. "Ouch, don't look! Well bye Kurama." He shook his hand before quietly entering his room.  
Kurama glanced over at the girls as the room changed to Marushi's neatness. "Bye!" She hugged him as he handed her a rose.  
"Marushi's parents were left a letter that you had gone to bed early. Koenma provided sleeping doubles." He said as she went into the room. "Magujie..." He bent and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Kurama, if this is a dream, then you can really kiss me. And since it is impossible to go back in time..."  
"But it isn't, Koenma sent Botan to give the woman's purse back to her before the time you used her credit card." He sputtered. "May I kiss you anyway?"  
"Since you asked so nicely." She said with a childish smile. When he put his arms around her and covered her lips with his, it was a wonderful fluttery feeling she had never felt before. Dreams are never so real...Shut up and enjoy moron! They parted breathless. He pushed her towards Marushi's room after pressing a rose into her hand. "Good bye."  
"What is so good about it?" He whispered as she slipped through the portal and from his life.  
Magujie woke to Marushi poking her in the side with a knee. She sat up and glanced at the clock. 7:46! It flashed at her. She yawned, reaching for her rose. It was gone. No, it was never there. She shook her friend. She felt so different.  
"Magujie! I had the funkiest dream ever! And I hugged Hiei! I was a Youko named Kai and..."  
"You had Y.A.D...Gurennu was a Korime. I was a witch." She stopped suddenly and threw her arms around her startled friend. "Kurama kissed me...On the lips!" She giggled like a nut. "And it was real!"  
"Teehee!"  
"And did you hear Botan? She told Kaiko 'Gurennu shiri kawaii'!"  
"You're kidding! Cute butt? Oh man!" They burst out giggling.  
  
**********The End********** 


End file.
